To Create
by Blackpassion777
Summary: A written look into Hiccup and Toothless' Forbidden Friendship, how it all began with a touch. -A collection of one-shots. Let me know what you think, I'm attempting to take suggestions C:
1. Forbidden Friendship

_Forbidden Friendship_

Hiccup sat on the log alone. His life was circling the drain and he knew it. He had no one; no friends, not even a family. He wasn't enough for his father. He tried and tried but he could never hear the words he wanted..._I'm proud of you_. He was just a huge disappointment, to the village, his father, and even the dragon. All those years as a child wanting reassurance, recognition for his creations and his inventions, were returned with scorn and hatred. He'd grown up realizing he wasn't a real viking, but hoping all along that maybe he could change that and prove himself. When he couldn't bring himself to kill the Night Fury now napping peacefully behind him, he'd finally realized what the entire village had known for years; he wasn't a viking, and he wasn't a dragon slayer.

Sighing to himself, Hiccup dragged the stick across the dirt and began the outline of the Night Fury, simple lines giving shape to a more recognizable form. His eyes widened when he heard the exhale of breath from deep lungs behind him, his hair brushing across his cheek. Not sure if turning to look would chase the shy dragon away again, Hiccup self-consciously continued his drawing, very aware of the large presence behind him. Moving his wrist in arches, Hiccup filled in the eyes, Toothless sat behind him, entranced.

Head cocked slightly to the side, Toothless was intrigued and he watched in amazement as this human created a likeness of himself; A reflection he thought he could only see in calm pools of water. Lines that were arranged in a careful pattern in ways he'd never seen before. Ears pricked in attention, Toothless's focus wandered and he stomped off in search of his own tool. If this human could create, so could he.

Hiccup turned and watched in confusion as the night fury waddled away, confusion plain on his face as he saw the Night Fury tear an entire tree from its roots with his jaws. Determination set into the dragon's features, Hiccup watched the Fury twist and turn in fast, excited circles, dragging his drawing tool in the ground with him. Readjusting his grip and footing, Toothless inadvertently smacked Hiccup in the back of the head, nearly throwing Hiccup to the ground. Twirling and stopping to look back at the human boy standing in shock at his work. Placing another dab in the dirt where he wanted it, Toothless completed his design, discarding the tree with a huff of pride and a content nod at the work laid out before him. These scribbles were his and his alone.

Hiccup observed the swirls in the dirt around him, still confused, cautious eyes on the dragon ahead of him. The night Fury's eyes that were wide, expectant. Hiccup looked from the dragon to the scribble and gingerly placed a foot on a line. The effect was instantaneous as the placid dragon crouched with a viscous snarl. Hiccup jumped, removing his foot, and the dragon was at peace. Hiccup started to understand; foot down, snarl, foot up, purrs. Arms out to hold his balance, Hiccup's mouth curved up in a soft smile of understanding; the Night Fury was protecting his creation, his art. The scribble the dragon had used to express himself was important to him, and that was a feeling Hiccup could understand.

Hiccup felt the thrill that comes with learning as he lifted his feet carefully over the dragon's creation, twirling and spinning, focused on protecting what was important to the Night Fury. Dancing over the lines, carefully respecting what the Night Fury wanted.

Hiccup didn't even notice how close he came to the dragon until he felt a warm huff on his back, stiffening and turning to face a dragon his people had feared for centuries. A dragon the represented death and destruction. A dragon so mysterious no one had even seen one until him. A dragon that he hadn't been this close to since he'd freed him and believed he would be killed. This dragon wasn't just a dragon, he was the embodiment of nature itself, the soul of the sky and rage.

Eyes wide in awe, Hiccup slowly extended his hand toward the beast, and with it, his heart. He was only human, and to a human, nothing was truly real until you could touch it, and what Hiccup needed right then, was something real, a connection with the one thing so similar himself. Like Hiccup, this dragon was used to solitude, and had never had to trust before. Watching this frail human lift his hand to his nose, Toothless felt fear.

Toothless was one of a prideful, distrusting race, and he was confused why this boy still made him afraid, he saw no threat in this child and wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But his own actions had betrayed him, this human intrigued more than anything he'd ever witnessed. This boy had the chance to kill him, but had let him go, and even after Toothless had held his life in his fangs, the human had returned knowing there was no favor to return, no gratitude for a life spared.

While Toothless could have killed him, something inside of him had held him back, something he had never felt before. All these new things happening to Toothless were confusing and while his heart wanted to reach out to this strange child, all his instincts screamed at him to stay away, to stay free.

As Hiccup reached out to the only being left in his life he had a chance to really touch, Toothless snarled in warning, distrust clear in his eyes as he recoiled from the human. Hiccup's heart sank and he closed his eyes and dropped his head, all but turning away as his hand remained faltering in the air, fingers stretched with what he prayed was not false hope. Hiccup wasn't about to watch his hopes fade before him as he gave this creature he still didn't fully understand, his trust.

Toothless was confused again by this child's behavior, watching the hand before him with wide eyes. Why did this one gesture tear at him and compel him forward. Hesitating as he leaned forward, Toothless drew back slightly before giving into the trust the child recklessly threw at him. Closing his eyes, Toothless leaned into the small hand, surprised by it's warmth, the boy's hand a butterfly's caress on his nose.

Feeling warm, hard scales under his hand, Hiccup felt his heart lurch, almost sending him to his knees, leaving his chest numb and his lungs empty as the feeling settled in his veins like iron. If for a brief moment, Hiccup had connected with the first living being he could ever hope to be a friend. Looking up carefully at the dragon, Hiccup was afraid and filled with awe.

Toothless drew back in thought to this new feeling, wiggling his nose at the tickle of a new sensation as he stared as his hand. Remembering what he was and what he was supposed to be, Toothless snorted with a jerk of his head, whirling away, leaving Hiccup standing with his hand hovering in front of his chest, still unsure of what that first touch had really meant.

Eyes on the reclusive Night Fury, Hiccup could still feel the texture of those scales beneath his hand. The hope that had been dying inside him been rekindled by a creature that should have seen him as nothing but insignificant prey. Even if it was only a second, Hiccup felt the promise of friendship with a being composed of true power, and what Hiccup had recently learned, a soul.


	2. Jealousy

**Short, mostly Toothless-centric drabble C: Not dramatic or anything, just wanted to get some Astrid in there for good measure. Again, if you have s suggestion, I'd be happy to hear it; I need the practice C:**

_Jealousy_

Sunning on a rock was already pleasurable for the young dragon, but Toothless was even happier to have Hiccup so close to him enjoying the sun as well. After the young viking had become a hero, they didn't get much alone time anymore, and this irritated Toothless more than an itch he couldn't reach or the mischief of a terror.

Lazing about and flying had become two of Toothless's greatest pastimes, what living thing didn't enjoy a warm summer day? Especially on the tough, unforgiving island of Berk. Watching Hiccup on his back, hands behind his head as he enjoyed a peaceful nap in the sun, Toothless felt a surge of pride knowing that he trusted Toothless to watch over him. A content purr rumbling in his chest, Toothless crawled from his boulder in their hidden sanctuary and stalked up to Hiccup, quiet enough that he wouldn't rouse the boy.

Tail slightly swishing from side to side, Toothless stopped directly over Hiccup's face, nose so close to his forehead his breath moved the russet colored hair across his face in a hot wind. Hiccup opened his eyes as his shadow looked down at him and cast him a crooked smile, "Hey bud." Toothless cooed his normal warble and laid down beside him enticing Hiccup to sit up, still partially dazed from his nap.

Nothing could have made Toothless happier, aside from cod, Odin he loved cod. But his feelings sank as he caught a familiar scent on the wind. Toothless looked in the direction of the entrance to the cove and sighed as Astrid ducked through the passage, she was the only one that knew where this place was and the only human Toothless could both tolerate and hate at the same time. Her appearance usually meant that Hiccup was going to be led away, and Toothless hated being left alone.

Hiccup noted the Night Fury's pricked ears and direction of his gaze, knowing full well from his dragon's demeanor it was Astrid. Calling out to the girl, Hiccup chirped, "Hey Astrid!"

She smiled and wandered through the tall grass until she was close enough to respond, "Hey Hiccup, I was wondering when you were coming back, but I decided to come look for you instead." Moving a strand of hair out of her face, she regarded Toothless warily as the dragon stood with Hiccup, but instead of drooling over her he looked her up and down in distaste. After she helped Hiccup so much, he really shouldn't have been complaining, but he couldn't help disliking her presence.

Snorting, Toothless turned his back on the two and walked off, head down to the other side of the lake. Hiccup sighed heavily and held his hand out to toothless with a whine, "Oh come on Toothless, don't be like that."

Hiccup could whine all he wanted, but Toothless was firm in the resolve that he would ignore her when she was around. Toothless curled into a ball in the shade and spread his tail fin over his face, effectively shunning them both. Hiccup made a irritated noise and shouted from his side, "Aw, Toothless!"

Turning to Astrid Hiccup rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Um, how bout' tomorrow Astrid I uhh, have to deal with Toothless." There was a grumble from across the meadow at his words that paled in comparison to the glare Astrid sent him.

Hiccup ignored his better instincts to anger her, but did anyways, "You know I can't leave him like that."

She gave him her best I-am-not-amused stare, but to Hiccup's surprise, she gave in, "Okay Hiccup, but you owe me." Face still drawn in annoyance she finished hopefully, "I- I guess I'll see you at dinner then?"

Hiccup felt infinitely better at her suggestion, confident now that she wasn't really angry with him, just as annoyed as the stubborn dragon that she didn't get as much time with him as she wanted. Grinning Hiccup agreed, "Yeah, sounds great."

Hiccup waited until she left before turning his attention back to the dragon. Toothless lifted his tail fin, eyes wide and innocent as Hiccup strolled up to him, "Yeah yeah, you did _nothing_." Toothless gave him an offended grumble and sat up on his haunches. Hiccup grumbled affectionately, "What am I going to do with you? You're the most jealous dragon I've ever met."

Toothless took this as an opportunity to use the dragonese Hiccup knew to answer him, "_Not jealous_," he grumbled. Hiccup gave him an amused stare, "Uh huh, so all the growls at people who happen to be standing to close, those were nothing?"

Toothless stared off in no particular direction as he thought about it. He wasn't that jealous...was he. Looking back down at Hiccup he felt the familiar surge of protectiveness and love he always felt around him and shrugged with his wings, "_And? Not a bad thing_." He wasn't sure if Hiccup understood all that, but he was positive he understood his body language. The boy sighed, "I should be so lucky."

When Toothless looked up at his sarcasm, Hiccup flashed him a warm smile, "Bud, you know you're my best friend above anything else, spending time with other people isn't ever going to chance that. If it makes you happy to know, I get just as lonely when you aren't around."

Toothless have him a caring headbutt, letting Hiccup rest his cheek on his head in a small hug. Leaning back Hiccup rested a hand on Toothless's nose, "You get today, but Astrid gets the evening, fair?"

Toothless gave him an annoyed stare but answered, "_Fair. But we do what I want_."

Hiccup attempted to translate the dragonese in his head before shrugging, "I got nothin' past fair"

Toothless huffed and repeated more slowly, "_Do what Toothless want_."

Hiccup chuckled at his own ineptitude, "Oh."

Toothless rolled his eyes, but looked up at the sky with a longing Hiccup understood well. Patting Toothless's side, Hiccup jumped onto his back as he crouched low enough for him to scramble up, not the easiest thing in the world to do with half a foot, but he was getting used to it. Coiling close to the ground as Hiccup hooked himself to the saddle, Toothless launched into the sky, pleased with the giddy yell he heard slip past Hiccup's lips so close to his ear as his rider hunched low in the saddle to lower his wind resistance.

Spreading his wings in the cool, northern summer, the weight on his shoulders was comforting and Toothless wouldn't have had it any other way.


	3. Likeness

**I really do adore a sea of fireflies at night. A little memorial to these little bugs we casually brush off as a part of life. Made up the story, but not without reading a few actual myths first ;) Hope you enjoy a little cuteness. If you know anything about HTTYD the books you'll figure out Toothless is speaking Dragonese.**

_Likeness_

Hiccup sat perched on top of Toothless's shoulders as the dragon below him had his wings stretched in a comfortable glide as they soared over the island of Berk. While the town stretched across the coast as a seaport, the island itself wasn't nearly as small as it seemed after you left the sight of the village. There were miles of forest that flourished in the short summer on their harsh little island.

Usually Hiccup could look forward to biting wind and frozen hands when he flew with Toothless, a small price to pay for freedom, but uncomfortable nonetheless. Tonight was different; the night was just rising as the sun fell, and in the middle of summer, the air was cool and refreshing; more than a slight change from freezing to death. Hiccup leaned close to Toothless to see the ground gliding below with avid interest as small specks of light began to dance in the trees. Toothless was intrigued as well and dropped closer to the ground to soar just over the treetops. Hiccup subconsciously shifted the tail fin as the dragon folded his wings in and swooped down, spreading them just before they hit the tree line in a small meadow clearing.

Toothless skimmed over the ground and lurched into a run to finish his landing, eyes wide on the reason he'd dropped back to the Earth. Hiccup slid from the saddle, hand on Toothless's side so he wouldn't fall over on his unsteady leg and smiled at Toothless's wonder at the twinkling fireflies in the long grass. The wind caressed the thin blades gently, making the lights wobble and sway until the lightning bug would move from it's perch and float to another. Toothless's eyes were wide as he trotted in a circle watching the little bugs, fascinated when he inquisitively sniffed one and found it on his nose and lacking the heat he expected to feel. The dragon's ears pricked in amazement and his nostrils flared at these little creatures that created fire with no heat.

Hiccup patted his side and Toothless turned his head to warble in bewilderment, the small bug losing it's perch and floating back across the grass. Hiccup mused, "I guess you didn't have fireflies on your island?" Toothless gave a short shake of the head and pranced up to one glowing close to him, freezing, ears up, when the light disappeared, only to reappear somewhere else, much to Toothless's chagrin.

Hiccup watched his dragon stalk after the little bugs until his dragon grew bored with his little game and came trotting back to Hiccup who had taken to watching him from a a more comfortable, seated position. Hiccup smiled as Toothless stopped in front of him and warbled at the fireflies and then looked back and Hiccup and then back at the blinking facets of yellow light.

Hiccup chuckled and pat Toothless's nose as the dragon sat next to him, still mesmerized by the hundreds of little stars around him, and still just as confused. Hiccup smiled and said, leaning back against the dragon to stare up at the stars and consequently the fireflies directly above them, "I heard someone tell a story once, that fireflies are really fallen stars, sent to Earth because after gazing upon it for so long, they fell in love with it and wanted to become a part of it." Toothless listened with rapt understanding and looked up to the stars with a low warble, "But even as they loved something so deeply they became desperately homesick and were sad. Their light could only shine in the night, when their home could be seen in the sky.

But slowly their light began to fade as they became further tied to the Earth, and after a while their light would flicker and eventually disappear." Toothless looked down at Hiccup as the boy absently laid a hand on his neck and looked up at his friend, "Kinda sounds like you doesn't it?"

Toothless gave Hiccup a sad stare before pressing his nose into his cheek with a gentle touch and a reassuring purr, "_Unlike these little bugs, I do not regret my decision, and my light will not disappear. Instead of giving myself up to one world, I think I'll enjoy them both._" Hiccup ran his hand over his shining black scales, "Thanks Toothless."

Toothless gave him his best smile, his eyes wide as the two watched the moon rise and the grass fade from deep blue to shimmering silver. Toothless stood with a shake, crouching for Hiccup to clamber on, his scales rippling in the field of mercury. As the two took to the sky the little bugs slowly disappeared as the stars dazzled the Nordic air with sprinkles of light.


	4. Sacrifice

**Starts off relatively sad but perks up at the end C: **

_Sacrifice_

Hiccup had heard once that you give things up for the ones you love, but he never would have thought that entailed crippling you both, nor would he have pictured a dragon, but then, Hiccup decided maybe this was fair. Never being able to walk properly again was a small price to pay for the friend he'd gained. In his opinion, wings were better than feet. It was freedom he'd never experienced before.

People still thought that when he rode Toothless he told the dragon what to do. Not so. Hiccup wasn't sure who did what half the time. Hiccup would lean left and Toothless would bank with him; Toothless would crest into a dive and Hiccup would shift his tail fin like it was what he was about to do all along. They were unmatched as a team, and Hiccup and Toothless often found the villagers in awe.

It was true, many of the villagers had take to riding their own dragons, but try as Astrid or Snotlout or Ruffnut and Tuffnut tried, they couldn't even compete with the harmony Hiccup had with his dragon. Both Toothless and Hiccup took pride in their bond, neither leaving the other's side for more than a few moments at a time and not only because they each required the other in order to get around.

If Toothless was in a mood, Hiccup would just adjust his to try to fix it and vise versa. When there was conflict, both were miserable, so it never stayed that way for long.

Hiccup watched Toothless devour his Cod with his toothy dragon smile, scarfing two fish at once sometimes, happy that sometimes fish were enough to please his sometimes demanding friend. Like usual, Toothless stare at the last fish and gulped it down before looking guiltily at Hiccup.

Regurgitating the half-mangled fish at Hiccup's feet, the viking only gave him his familiar grin and waved his hands, "No bud, I'm good." Toothless gave a reptilian shrug, lifting his wings and dropping them again as he gobbled the fish up again. Hiccup still thought that was gross.

Returning to his house after Toothless was done with his dinner, Hiccup fully intended on sleeping alone, but Toothless didn't share his plans. Catching Hiccup before he could reach his bedroom, which was fairly easy for a dragon catching an already clumsy human with a leg and a half, Toothless picked him up by his vest and deposited him back on the floor by the fire. He barely fit in Hiccup's room and it was warmer by the fire.

Hiccup tried to escape when he was dropped but Toothless simply lifted his tail, catching him in his middle and dragging him back like a cat with a mouse. Hiccup groaned, "Toothless, every night? Really?"

Toothless tightened his grip and curled a dark wing over them both, a breathy snort the only response he would give. Hiccup resigned himself to his fate and relaxed into the protective embrace. Not really as uncomfortable as Hiccup was whining about, the inventor was actually quite grateful for the warmth and the attention, but sometimes it didn't quite beat having your own bed and space to stretch , "_Yup, sometimes you give up some things for the ones you love, like the opportunity to use a bed._" Hiccup had to smile; Things could be worse.


	5. Music

_**aww another sad one, sorry 3 I guess I like to write sad things. I could try for humor, but I'm gonna have to think of something good lol**_

_Music_

It was an occurrence Hiccup had grown up with, dining in the great hall with the tribe, people coming and going as they pleased, but Toothess was much newer to the rowdy, superstitious, tradition-holding vikings than Hiccup was. He wanted to follow Hiccup everywhere, but Toothless usually_ did not _enjoy the hall. There were too many noises and smells and rambunctious, alcohol-laden vikings he could go without. But he humored Hiccup and would lay down peacefully at his feet counting the heartbeats until they could leave and once more be in pleasurable _silence_.

Today was different, and that disconcerted Toothless and made him more aware, the way your attention is grabbed when things don't happen exactly on routine. Sitting uncomfortably next to Hiccup, Toothless wiggled on his haunches as he watched several men and women gather around one particular woman near the middle of the hall.

Taking note of the emotions of the crowd, Toothless saw no alarm at this change of pace and looked to Hiccup for answers. Hiccup patted his side and said, "S'okay buddy, just listen. She's from one of our trading partners clan's and word is, her voice is like that of a goddess. Haven't heard good singing in a while and thought I'd stop by." When Toothless still seemed confused, Hiccup just smiled and leaned forward on his arms as the woman began to sing.

Toothless was surprised by the sounds leaving the woman's mouth. He'd never heard anything so smooth and rhythmic in his life. This was a completely different side of these hulking vikings he'd never seen before, he was used to their galavanting around in a drunken stupor singing off kilter gibberish. Just when he thought he understood these people...Toothless listened to her voice sway, climbing scale and pitch until it dropped unbearingly low and soft. The notes struck something inside of Toothless; he didn't understand how, but words he could not even understand were drawing out a deep sadness in his heart.

Toothless laid down and listened carefully, eyes half mast as he began to realize that to understand this language, he didn't need to think with his head, he needed to feel with his heart. While the minor key brought pain to his chest, Toothless found that it wasn't altogether uncomfortable; her song reminded him of a sadness that he had accepted inside of him long ago, and while it hurt, Toothless enjoyed that intricate weavings of rhyme and song.

As the woman finished with a drawn out fading note, the humans around him drew their hands together in a ruckus Hiccup had explained before as 'clapping'. Standing, Toothless turned and left the building, pushing the huge doors open with his nose. Sitting at the top of the stairs in the snow, Toothless felt these solemn feelings stirred by her song laying heavy in his heart, and he barely noticed Hiccup's hand on his shoulder, a comforting presence.

Hiccup sat down next to him, his breath clouding in front of his face, "That song meant something to you..."

It wasn't a question, Hiccup understood him too well. Toothless didn't feel like explaining to his human his sadness, but he felt again that he probably didn't have to. Sitting in the slow falling flurries, a beam of light pouring out of the hall and slicing through the blue snow, another, more peaceful song started from the echoes of the hall. Toothless twitched his ear at the noise and wrapped his wing around Hiccup, drawing him closer and warming his shoulders. Mumbling softly, Toothless answered his unasked question in dragonese, "_It reminded me of how I felt when I thought I'd lost you. It reminded me of being alone...having nothing._"

Hiccup was silent at his side, and Toothless wondered briefly if he'd understood until his nostrils flared as he smelled salt. Looking down at his human, Toothless warbled as he saw Hiccup wiping his sleeve across his face, choking as he tried to reassure him through a sob, "I'm fine."

Toothless pushed his nose under his arm until he was flush against his cheek, licking his tears away even as Hiccup blushed in embarrassment. Toothless cooed, "_You are afraid to let me see you cry?_"

Hiccup floundered, "No-it's just, I feel stupid for feeling like this." Hiccup still looked dejected as Toothless reassured him, "_If I could cry I would be, but this will have to do._" Hiccup looked up at the dragon as he began to hum, a melodious rumble not unlike the howls of wolves heard at night. Hiccup felt tears pull at his eyes again as he whispered, "I'm still here Toothless."

Closing his eyes and resting his head on Hiccup's, Toothless answered, "_So am I._"


	6. Warmth

**Toothless drabble about Hiccup. Sorry it's so short D: Lots of thinking and lovey dovey goodness though lol Keep in mind all these are just friendship shots ;) Sorry it lacks ACTION and other things required to create STORY lol but I wanted to get this out of my head and over with C:**

_Warmth_

Toothless remembered what his life used to be; his life of loneliness and silence. He was a shadow, a night stalker, a loner. Before Hiccup, he'd never really had any physical contact with anything before aside from his mother unless he meant to kill it. He'd never felt sorry for himself or longed for more, because it was all he knew and understood.

When Hiccup had first reached out to him, he was so afraid of that touch. He'd never been shown affection and he didn't understand what to do with it, but at the same time, as he saw that small hand reach to him, he desperately longed for it. A friendly touch that had never come.

After sharing that connection with the boy, Toothless had found himself craving more, not minding his attentions or his hands on his neck and snout. In fact, he'd begun to think of little else until before he knew it, Hiccup had become the center of his universe. He was an addict to his presence, needing him so much that when Toothless found himself alone, he realized what the true meaning of the thing was.

To be truly alone was to have someone to miss; to have no one to touch or share a pleasant day. Toothless felt a lot of this pain before they defeated The Green Death. He spent many hours simply staring at the entrance to the cove, or pacing by the lake, impatient for Hiccup to return and filled with worry for his little viking.

Despite all the warmth in his body, Toothless came to understand it meant nothing if the heart inside was cold. Sleeping alone became one of his greatest nightmares, and now that he didn't have to part from his friend, Toothless couldn't be happier. He wasn't sure if Hiccup understood his fear as he drew close every night, but Toothless knew for a fact that he never wanted to return to the life he'd had again.

A life without Hiccup was unthinkable. If the boy that had given him back his flight left, so would a part of his soul. He wasn't the same night fury that had fallen onto Berk that night. He was much stronger. Now that he had his human to protect, Toothless had the determination of a faithful guardian. He had almost lost him once, and he never wanted to be that close again. The panic that had grown like a dark void in place of his heart, Toothless never wanted to go there again.

Now Toothless watched his Hiccup with pride as kindhearted human instructed his Dragon Trainees. He was remarkably patient with the rough and tumble vikings, but he saw their awe when his understanding of his kind made him seem like magic. Toothless felt another surge of pride at the knowledge that his human knew by heart what had to be taught to others. Hiccup was special, and Toothless understood perfectly how lucky he was to have him as his friend.

Warmth blossoming in his heart, Toothless stood next to Hiccup and chirped him something none of the dragon trainees could hope to understand that he had made sure to teach Hiccup first, "_I love you._" Hiccup stood slightly dumbstruck at my seemingly random burst of affection before breaking into his signature grin as he caressed the scales behind my ear, "Me too buddy."

Toothless smiled, Hiccup's ever present shadow, and relaxed at the knowledge that this was his home.


	7. Occupational Hazard

**Occupational Hazard**

Hiccup ducked as Astrid swung her arm at him for the fifth time that day, screeching about yet another trivial thing that had drove her over the edge. Hiccup was only able to dodge her blows now because she was pregnant and tired quickly. Even now, her face was red with rage and her shoulders were heaving in stress.

Hiccup was amused and a little worried, though he would never tell her that, Astrid just saw it as weakness. Catching her right fist as she swung it toward his shoulder, prepared after two years of marriage for her signature punch, she struggled in his grip, eyes wide in frustration. Swinging her left palm to his head, she managed a slap to disorient him and removed herself from his grip. Toothless watched, wide eyed, ears back nervously, high on his haunches behind Hiccup.

Rubbing the back of his head with a familiar wince, Hiccup sighed, "Astrid, calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down!" Astrid was still breathing heavily with rage and she let out a frustrated scream, whirling around and stomping back up the hill to the house.

Hiccup trotted to keep up with her and snagged her arm, "Listen Astrid! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten."

Astrid looked at the contact between them, deciding weather or not he was worth listening to as she retaliated, "You should have."

"Will you let me make it up to you?"

Hiccup's voice was soft and pleading and eventually Astrid caved, her breathing leveling out as she faced him completely. Her hands on her stomach protectively, Astrid's voice still carried an edge, but was more on the border of reason, "Hiccup, I need to be able to depend on you."

Hiccup scratched his head awkwardly and said, "I know you do, that's why I'm sorry. Give me another chance?"

Astrid looked him up and down before agreeing to his terms, "One more slip up, and this," Astrid gestured to herself, "is off limits for a long time."

Giving her a nervous grin Hiccup agreed, "Deal."

Before she turned to leave again, Astrid punched him one last time in the arm and Hiccup let out a startled yell, "What was that for?"

"I'm still mad at you! Next time, don't forget the herbs!" Leaving Hiccup alone with his dragon, Astrid let a smile creep into her features as she reached the house; she knew he'd forgotten what he was going to trade for the second he jumped onto Toothless's back.

Hiccup blew out air between his cheeks and rubbed his arm, probably already bruising, but what did he care? He was a viking; vikings dig pain. Toothless waddled up next to him, eyes wide in confusion as he looked between Astrid and Hiccup. Rumbling briefly in dragonese Toothless commented, "_I didn't think that girl could get any crazier; Pregnant Astrid is scary._"

Hiccup couldn't hold in a giggle as he admonished, "I've dealt with worse...maybe; it's an occupational hazard."


End file.
